


a bit of you for me

by NoxWrites



Series: prompts [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, a bit of both, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxWrites/pseuds/NoxWrites
Summary: Kara wakes up from her fight with Reign





	a bit of you for me

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr prompt

Falling, she’s falling and tumbling and shaking awake with a start. The machines around her beep rapidly like her own heart. The sound of silence rings in her head, the absence of noise makes her head hurt and her heart speed up again. She woke with the feeling of falling, as if what she is resting on was taken away and ripped from her before she woke. 

 

Her hands grip the railings of the hospital bed, the feeling of something real brings her mind plummeting back down to reality. Some Kryptonian’s taunting face laughs at her before disappearing into the shadows. The door of her glass hospital rooms swings open and before her stands her sister, hands caked in blood and face rough with tears. Kara sits up trying to reach but she’s immediately falling back to the bed, her arm ignites with a fire of pain as her body takes a match to every cell in her body. 

 

“It’s okay, stay down, we got you.” Alex’s voice is soft and reassuring but Kara’s still staring at the blood on her hands and she’s so confused. 

 

“Why.. Why are you bleeding?” Kara asks, worry lacing her voice.

 

Alex nearly laughs, nearly. “This isn’t my blood Kara. What..” Alex’s voice chokes, “What do you remember?” 

 

“We were in the DEO talking about those symbols. Did we- Did we find the person responsible?” Kara asks, already out of breath. 

 

“We did. But Kara,” Alex looks at her up and down and it makes Kara do the same.

 

Her suit is torn every where, dried blood from stitched wounds paints her pale skin red.  _Stitches_. Kara feels her head start to spin so she lays back on the pillow. 

 

“Where’s- Where’s” Her throat is a desert, she reaches for her neck and scratches it. Alex gets the message and brings her a small dixie cup with water. 

 

“Reign took off after dropping you. We’ve been looking for her ever since. J’onn’s been doing some rounds as Kara.” Alex answers the question she assumed Kara was going to ask.

 

Kara just shakes her head. “Where’s Lena?” 

 

Alex looks up to her agents who look at Alex. Kara’s hands curl into fists and she starts sitting up.

 

“Where. Is. Lena?” Kara’s voice is wild and rabid as she feels her body fill with heat. 

 

“No, Kara that’s not why we’re looking at each other. She’s fine, lay back down.” Alex puts her hands on Kara’s shoulders. “I’ll get her.”

 

Alex ushers everyone out and as she leaves Kara looks up to the ceiling. Her eyes close as she fights the tears that now pain to break loose. She bites her tongue to stop them and is drawn from her pain when the door opens once more.

 

“Kara.” Lena’s voice is soft, tired.

 

She comes to Kara’s side, sitting at her bedside and goes to hold Kara’s hand. Kara immediately has her senses come screaming to her all at once.

 

“Oh gosh. Lena, I’m- I wanted to- I was going to- but you- It’s not that- Nothing about your name- It’s just- And then-” Kara’s silenced when Lena just shakes her head slowly and lets out a sad laugh.

 

“Kara it’s okay. I knew long before this fight and I knew you would come to tell me when you thought it was right.” Lena brings Kara’s hand to her cheek, holding the back of Kara’s hand against her cheek as she lets silent tears spill from her eyes. 

 

Kara scoots over so theirs room in the bed, her body hurts each inch she moves but it’s worth it when Lena crawls into the bed with her. Clutching to her chest, Lena sobs into Kara’s suit as they lay together. 

 

“I thought I lost you. God Kara you’re all I have left. I can’t lose you.” Lena whispers into Kara’s chest, talking more to Kara’s heart than Kara herself.

 

“I don’t know what to say. I can’t be sorry for fighting her, I think you know that. But Lena I won’t leave you. No matter what. You have me.” Lena looks up from Kara’s chest, the two come together for a soft press of their lips against the other. 

 

“Is that my shirt?” Kara remarks as they pull apart. 

 

Lena looks down and bursts into laughter. “Yeah. Sorry, I just needed something that smelled like you. I’ll go change real-”

 

As Lena sits up in the bed Kara pulls her back down and gives her another kiss. “That’s okay. I like it on you.” 

 

Lena curls into Kara again, burying her face in Kara’s neck and the two lay together as they both fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always find me on tumblr   
> http://canaries.tumblr.com


End file.
